


Take me in

by Irmolin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmolin/pseuds/Irmolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee sleeps through another day and Tavros thinks about him maybe a little bit too much. </p>
<p>Kind of old, and written for a friend who ships these two quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me in

On your light brown carpet on the kitchen floor he lies, asleep or maybe unconscious, with empty bottles all around him, and his still body bathed in the warm sunlight of may flooding through the open window. Most likely he's been laying there at the exact same spot all day, exactly where you left him this morning before you went to school. He's making a habit of this, eating your food, drinking your soda, sleeping in your house when you're not even there, he might as well move in with you already.

In a friendly way. Obviously. 

You take of your jacket and gently place your school bag on the table, quietly walk over to him not to wake him up, and sit down beside him.

His dark, thick hair curls messily down his long neck, around the ears, framing his jaw, but he is laying face down into the rough carpet. 

"Gamzee", you say, your voice barely above a whisper, as you poke his shoulder softly. 

"Hey, are you awake?" 

Gamzee doesn't move. Oh well. 

Outside birds are singing, a soft chirping against his quiet snoring and low mumbles into the floor. His back is slowly rising and falling, making the fabric of his indigo t-shirt fold and unfold, the shadows following, dancing over his steadily moving shoulder blades.   
You sigh, and rest your hand on Gamzees back. You won a game of cards against him this morning, mostly because he spaced out in the middle of it and started singing just the way you are and build card houses. He somehow managed to get almost every single word wrong, but his voice, his voice was so clear and warm on that early monday morning, and he rested his head on your shoulder, lightly pulled your nose and chuckled, and the movements of his slightly shaking body as he laughed calmed you down.   
His ebony curls brush against your knuckles and you hope he doesn't cut it off like Karkat always tells him to do. When he is told that, Gamzee then shakes his head, not as a no, but so that his hair falls over his eyes and along his long nose and he grins awkwardly. 

You change your position on the floor as Gamzee makes happy little noises in his sleep, and you think of how he sometimes rubs his sharp nose on yours when he wants attention, how he once washed your hair and made it stand straight up, those long fingers playing with your mohawk and almost all of the shampoo into your ears.   
You take his head in both hands and gently turn it to face the light of the afternoon sun.   
Two glittering, deep purple eyes stare right back at you. 

"Good morning", Gamzee smiles, from ear to ear. 

You completely freeze, hand still on the sides of his beautiful face, while your own heats up like a house fire, burning cheeks, burning ears and all the way down your neck, you think your heart must have stopped, along with time and space and he just grins at you, eyes gleaming under long, thick eyelashes.

"G-good, good morning!" you manage to get out, throwing your hands away fast as you can, but long, slim fingers lock around them and before you know it he's lifted himself up on his elbow, leaning in closer than you think anyone has ever been to you and

His lips catches yours and the warmth within him washes over you like a tidal wave and

His mouth tastes like soda and cigarette smoke and

He kisses you. 

You stay that way on the sunny kitchen floor, you stay that way for a long, long time, and he cups your face before he pulls away. 

"Woaaahh," Gamzee mumbles as his head falls onto your shoulder. "What even is the moon? Is it actually a little dude all up in there or is it just a piece of motherfucking space cheese floating its way through high heaven...?" 

"I don't know, Gam", you say, putting you arms around him. You are going to let him be there for a while. "Should we go and find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeuuuugghghh now I'm feeling really embarrassed cause this was written with such haste and it's honestly really bad sorry sorry ssory


End file.
